I am Sakura Haruno
by yukio00
Summary: Sakura Haruno, the girl that known as "weak fan girl" or "the useless fan girl" or even "the annoying piece of shit fan girl that only-think-about-duckass"(HEY!). But what if she had a big secret that will shock everyone? What if her kekkei genkai are stronger and more powerful the great and legendary sage? -MarySue Sakura- Warning inside..


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my way of think.. the credit go for the owner**_

 _ **Warning: MarySue and OPness Sakura.. im warning you,**_

 _ **i dont own anything in this Fic..**_

 _ **-Beta by: penderysgirl 2/4/2016-**_

 _ **'Ello'** Inner_

 _'hello' Sakura think/conversation with Inner.. Or other people thinking_

 _"_ Hey" Talking

* * *

Sakura POV:

Hi the name Sakura Haruno, and probably some of you guys know me as "weak-and-annoying-plus-useless-fangirl." But you guys all guys wrong, i do that because i don't want anybody know the 'real' me and become friend with me for what i am, inner also has been quiet help for me.

* * *

 _-flashback-_

 _"Mwommy? Dwaddy? Whewe awe wo?" (Mom? Daddy? Where are you?) a 2 year old girl asks around her, but she found nothing. Only a pool of blood and a mountain of corpses._

 _" *sob* *sob* WAAAAAAAA! mwommy?! dwaddy?! *hic* Whewe awe wo?_

 _There was no answer, only the sound of the girl sobbing. Time goes by, Little Sakura traveling around while she's learning how to pronounce 'r' correctly furthermore she also apperceive how to use her power properly._

 _Time passed by as she's traveling and she always feels lonely, so she created an "Inner", additionally she give inner the power of knowledge remarkably the inner is more mature than her. But one day inner asked her a genius question._

 _ **'Hey saku-chii, we're always alone and we don't know what the meaning of being loved is... so why don't we 'create' a family?** ' inner asked_

' _That's a great idea inner.. Why didn't we think of that earlier?, anyway thanks again Inner'_

 _' **Yuup, and to answer your question it's because i'm smarter than you duh.. and you're welcome gurl~'**_

 _'yeah rightttt... oh well, byee inner'_

 ** _'mhmm.. cyaa'_**

 _Afterwards little Sakura 'created' a 'parent' while she was traveling with her new 'parent', furthermore she's meeting an interesting person, he's one of the 'Legendary Sannin' and she's really close with him,and also feels safer with him. But one day he explained that her strength isn't normal for a toddler and her power is uncommon for a 5 year old.. so when she found a perfect village that the Sannin was from she decided to hide her power and become a useless girl... but, she had enough from the people treating her that she's weak and lying about everything even threatening her. so she made a decision to get away from this nightmare F.O.R.E.V.E.R_

-end flashback-

* * *

' _ **you know saku-chii.. i think we can just create a portal to go to a new world where this nightmare doesn't exist, y'know**_ ' Inner suggest

' _hm.. not bad Inner, I already sick of this place i mean c'mon even you're useless that doesn't mean you can just tormentor them.. the village even antagonize me worse since the 3rd died.. gosh_ '

' ** _mhmm, and y'know what? let's go now.. but make it flashy.. hmmm *thinking mode* I KNOW, I KNOW! ho-_** '

 _'inner! don't scream.. my head hurt_ ' I cut her from talking.. more like screaming doe -.-

' ** _hehe.. sorry saku-chii, i'm just too happy.. hehe_** '

' _mhmm.. it's k, just don't do it again k_ '

' ** _sir, yesh sir *do a soldier pose* and speaking of flashy break through.. why don't you broke half of the konoha village and run ^w^_** ' inner said

' _wao.. your actually smart Inner ^w^, let's made a flashy goodbye for Konoha.. but it will take 75% of our power for all that_ '

' ** _hehe, I didn't actually think about that saku-chii.. But perhaps it will be worth it? i mean they will know what's coming for them for what they did to us?_** '

' _hmm, *thinking pose* maybe.. I think.. neverm- yes! i know what we should do, we could just broke the konoha next we recharge then we can go make a portal? i mean it will take us sufficient amount of power but it may be worth it. How is it Inner?_ '

' ** _Yea you right saku-chii.. I will check for how much energy we need for making the portal then we can have fun!_** ' Inner said while she's holding a glowing purple book and search for what ever she need to search

' _Okay Inner_ '

' ** _saku-chii! saku-chii! i just check and you approximately need 45% of our power combine.. while we need 75% for destroying the konoha, hmm *thinking pose* nahh, worry about it later saku-chii, we will find out how later saku-chii! I promise!'_**

' _Yeah, maybe you're right Inner we will find it out together later! Yosh i'm pump out! *punching the air_ *'

' ** _Uhh, saku-chii.. you're kinda creep me out here.. you're exactly doing what your loyal follower do saku-chii.. stop it_** '

' _Inner, that's mean.. I mean, uh.. I can't think of anything else but he's a good person Inner, he's the only one that's not been betraying us right?_ '

' ** _Yeah, you're right saku-chii.. but stop doing that okay, its still creeping me out here_** '

' _Fine fine, I will.. well, let's less talking and lots destroying neh*_?'

' ** _Alright saku-chii, I will back you up like what we always do when we were a toddler CHA!_** '

' _Thank you Inner, alright.._ **_Le_** _t_ ** _s d_** _o_ ** _th_** _is_ ** _C_** _H_ ** _A!_** '

You're gonna regret this _ko~no~ha~.._ because a devil just awaken from the slumber~ 2 of them actually.. Tehee~

-konoha gate-

"well, this is goodbye.." I said *sigh* they just make a big mistake.. oh well-well oh.. Let' get start it

"ohh~ what are you doing _slut_? Sasuke-kun didn't want a _useless bitch_ by his side, He wants me and not you" Bi- I mean Karin said

"ohh~ nothin'~.. I'm just saying goodbye and for the last time Karin _I didn't want to steal your_ _bitch_ ' and ya you just pissing me and Inner off" I said

"w-what the? you, you.. argghh! just go away from konoha you freak, I mean look at it and face it all konoha people doesn't even like you, even your sheisou ***** Ha! take that" Karin said

"Like I give a duck about it, and you know I currently need more power for _something_ maybe you can help neh?" I said threateningly to her, Uzumaki is a power house right? maybe it'll be like 45% or 67% power inside of her.. and I need like.. ughh math

"w-what the? you can't kill me useless.. I mean I'm more powerful than you, that's right I'm more powerful than you and you're the bitch not me" Karin said while putting a condescend face with her nose in the air

"Than let's see about that" I said as I summon a darkish green purplely chakra burst out from my hand to her leg then to her whole body sucking the power out of her, and more interesting is that there's a mosquito that suck her dried.. like dried dried, While amazingly there's no body there to know it, then the next targe- I mean victim is half of the village. "Tch you're right _K_ _arin_ , I am **the** bitch"

-4 minute later-

3rd pov~

as she finish destroy all- I mean half of the village, she left a massage and it's said " _See ya bitches.. im gonna go for a vacation and thank for everything man, I mean thanks for treating me like a dirt and everything.._ _thanks_ " and when all the konoha ninja finish reading this massage all of them were acting like a madman. Where other feeling sad and _some_ ninja were celebrating for it.. damn them.

* * *

Next chapter 'The New World'

 **Note-**

 **So, the Uzumaki known as the power house, I mean look at Kushina or Naruto (without the Kyuubi).. They're OP, so when I mean All, it's mean that it was close as all the Village being affect. And where's she got that much p[ower you ask? well.. Karin is _nicely_ giving Sakura the power level/PL so yeah.. And Thanks for my sister ****best friend/My sister not by blood but still sister Allie Penderys for Beta and corrected my mistake, thanks gurl.**

 **Def.**

 ***Neh- right or okay**

 ***Sheisho- Teacher/Master**


End file.
